1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle AC generator stator, and particularly a stator winding arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT application WO92/06527 discloses a stator winding arrangement, which is composed of U-shaped conductor segments welded to one another at their connection ends. The connection ends are disposed in a circular layer at one end of the stator core at equal intervals. Each U-shaped conductor segment has two in-slot portions inserted into a pair of slots, and four in-slot portions are disposed in each slot. Accordingly, four connection ends extend from each slot to be welded to form a stator winding. Because all the connection ends are aligned in the circular layer, the interval between welded junctions of the connection ends becomes so small that insulation between the junctions becomes difficult, and that cooling air can not pass therethrough very well.